


Tattered Angel

by literaryoctopus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel implied destiel destiel poetry ow Supernatural Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoctopus/pseuds/literaryoctopus





	Tattered Angel

You card your fingers through my hair

And I recover from a fright.

You smile when I trace your lips;

We try to forget the fight.

 

We hold each other from the world;

We struggle against the storms

Our fingers grip the bloodstained clothes

On our shrieking, battered forms.

 

My hands are cracked and bleeding

From carving out your soul.

My Grace leaks out ever faster,

And I know you’ll never be whole.

 

I will stay until the end.

My righteous hunter, ever bold.

I will linger ever on,

But I will never grow old.


End file.
